Fiery Feelings
by ClaireEve13
Summary: Hermione is drunk and wants to see Hagrid. Why? Because the firewhiskey told her to.


Hermione was drunk. She rarely ever got drunk but when Sirius insisted she celebrate with him and the Weasleys and everybody else, she could hardly turn them down. Especially when Remus pointed out that she hardly ever seemed to let her hair down. "Work-aholic, that's what you are." He'd said to her. And he was right of course, but she couldn't help it, that was just who she was.

Except now she stumbling all over the place, gripping the bar for support and watching everything spin. She hadn't even had that much to drink, in all honesty but she was quite content to go home and sleep otherwise she was quite sure she'd vomit her lunch back up.

"Let's get you home, missy." Sirius tucked his arm under Hermione arms and supported her weight while she attempted to keep her wobbly legs steady.

"I want to go to Hagrid's." She slurred. Sirius stared ahead and had seemingly not heard her so she said it again, louder.

Sirius turned to look at her with a frown on his face. "Why?" He sounded like she just asked him if he could take her to the moon.

The truth was she'd developed a very strange little crush on the half-giant. She had no idea why or how it had happened but it wouldn't leave her alone. She often found herself wondering what his beard would feel like again her face while they kissed. It wasn't that he was unattractive, because he probably was under that mess of hair, it was... She didn't know. But she didn't think for one second he would approve of her inappropriate thoughts, nor would anyone else, she thought. They'd all think I was an imposter, she thought. Even so, she thought, right this second, when she was so intoxicated, going to Hagrid's seemed like a great idea.

So she made the very stupid mistake of attempting to disapparate to his hut. She couldn't go straight there on Hogwarts grounds so she took herself to the gates, which were locked. Thinking quickly in her drunken state she just decided to shout his name.

"HAGRID!" She slurred and stumbled.

"HAGRID! IT'S HERMIONE. LET ME IN!" And then she sat down and waited against the trunk of a tree. She knew, in the back of her mind, that was was a stupid idea and there was no guarantee he had even heard her, let alone was coming to let her in but she closed her eyes for just a second and fell asleep.

The next thing she knew she felt like she was a washing machine, being shook about and washed, only without water. She opened her eyes but it was so dark. She closed her eyes again and when she opened them she was still and warm and lying on something soft.

"You alrigh'?" A gruff voice asked from the darkness surrounding her.

"Hagrid?" She asked, her voice dry as sawdust. "Water." She whispered, her eyes fluttering open and shut. The bed she was lying on moved and then moved again. She felt a big hand lift her and a cup at her lips. She sat upright and drank, or rather gulped, down the water. "Can I have some more?" She whispered. It was quiet in his hit apart from a small fire crackling in the hearth, giving the room it's only light. Hermione could only see Hagrid's shadow walk away, walk back and sit on the bed again. He stayed still while she drank and he sat the cup on a table.

"How much did yeh drink, 'mione?" He said, his voice filling the silence.

"A lot." She said, rubbing her head and sitting upright on his enormous bed. "Sirius wanted us to go out and celebrate that he was no longer a wanted convict. I could hardly say no." As her eyes adjusted, she could see the look of concern on Hagrid's face, and the shirt he wearing. It was moss green, open a few buttons at the collar and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing a lot of skin and hair. For a moment Hermione struggled to look away.

"Oh. Sorry." Hagrid's attempted to cover himself with his hands. "I heard yeh yellin' when I was 'alf asleep. I thought yer were in danger."

Hermione laughed, she couldn't help it. She shook her head. "No, not in danger." She paused and looked up at him through her lashes, feeling embarrassed. "I just wanted to see you."

"Why?" The bed jolted as Hagrid's shifted his weight. Maybe he was feeling a bit embarrassed too.

Hermione thought for a second. Why _had_ she wanted to come here exactly? To see him, that was obvious but then what? Pass out on his bed? "I can't remember." She shook her head trying to shift the fog in her brain. "Do you have something for...my head?" She asked. "It's all...foggy."

This time Hagrid was the one who laughed. "Tha's wha' bein' drunk does to yeh, 'mione." He got up off the bed and walked away giving Hermione a chance to see the rest of him. He was wearing what looked like a pair of joggers but the size of about XXXXXL. It was strange seeing him in such normal clothing instead of his normal huge overcoat, clunky boots and dirty brown trousers. He was like a different person. "But," Hagrid was saying, "I migh' 'ave somethin' for yer hangover tomorrow." He rummaged around his cupboards, said "aha!" And pulled out a small bottle of amber liquid that looked an awful lot like firewhiskey. Hermione asked him as much if it was. He just chuckled and placed the bottle on the table. "Fer tomorrow." He mumbled and sat back on the bed, facing Hermione. She could see his face a lot better now that her eyes had fully adjusted.

"I'm sorry." She said, placing her hand on his. "I didn't mean to disturb you, yelling and everything."

Hagrid placed his other beefy hand over theirs "Don' be daft. I'm jus' glad yer alrigh'." He paused and didn't move his hands. "Wan' me to owl Sirius or Remus for yeh?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll do it in the morning before I leave. If that's okay?" Then she realised. "As long as you don't mind me staying here the night either. It's just...I'm rather tired and still a little drunk and I don't know if-"

"Calm down, 'Mione. It's fine. I don' mind. Be glad of the company." He smiled at her and patted her hand.

There seemed to be a hefty pause between them. "Erm, where do you... Where can I...sleep?" Hermione stuttered, imagining sharing a bed with Hagrid all night. Her hands seemed to her sweaty and her heart was beating a little too fast.

Hagrid finally moved his hands from hers and looked around his little hut as if another bed would magically appear. "You could...sleep in my bed. I'll be fine on the floor. Done it loads o' times!" He laughed but sounded forced. Although, she didn't doubt he'd slept on the floor before, after knowing what he was like after a few drinks.

"Okay." Hermione's heart sank, more than she would have thought which shocked her.

"Somethin' wrong?" He asked, leaning toward her.

"No, no it's fine. But won't you be uncomfortable on the floor wearing only...such thin clothes?" She found herself, again, looking at the exposed mass of hair on his chest and arms and pictured herself touching it, feeling the hair with her fingertips.

"Wha' yeh doin'?" Hagrid pulled away and Hermione only then realised she actually had reached out her hand toward his chest.

"I'm sorry." She looked away, growing hot in the face. "I didn't mean... I was only..." She stared at her lap, thankful that it was dark in the hut.

For a long time nobody said anything until Hagrid tilted her head up with his finger. Hermione's heart raced.

"What's botherin' yeh?" He asked, still with his finger under her chin. She subconsciously moved closer to him.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "There's this guy... I... it's complicated. He's sort of...unavailable and... well, probably not interested in me anyway." She stammered out, her head feeling foggy again, her mouth going dry. Hagrid lowered his hand.

"Oh?" He said. "Why wouldn' he want you? A beau'iful witch like you? 'E mus' be mad." He said, but his voice had got softer.

"Like I said, it's complicated. He's...older than me." She paused, gathering strength. "He used to be a professor." She whispered, still leaning forward, as close to him as she dared.

"A professor?" He asked, incredulous. "You like a professor?"

"Ex-professor." Hermione corrected.

"'Oo?" He asked, frowning at her slightly. Probably thinks it's very inappropriate, Hermione thought miserably.

She took a long time to reply, so long it seemed like she'd never answer his question. Instead she said the word over and over in her head, tasting it on her tongue, preparing to let it out. This one word would let out a secret she'd kept to herself for weeks.

"You." She whispered barely audible but to her it seemed to echo in the silence, bouncing the word off the walls and back into her ears. She'd really said it.

"Me? Wha' do yeh mean me?" He frowned, unable to comprehend what she was saying.

"You." She said louder, tasting its freedom. "I like you, Hagrid."

Hagrid swallowed hard and looked away at the fire. "Don' be daft." He mumbled to no one in particular. He turned back to Hermione and then got up off the bed. "Me?! But I'm a...and you're a...it wouldn't...I mean, it's not...why?"

Hermione shrugged, suddenly feeling drained, and lay back on the bed. She closed her eyes. "I don't know. I just think you look...good." She mumbled. "Especially in your pyjamas." She smiled to herself and then fell asleep.

Some time later she awoke to something moving the bed. Hagrid had sat himself down on the bed and was watching her. Hermione had no idea how much time had passed but she was suddenly quite awake and she could have sworn Hagrid was leaning toward her.

"You are beau'iful, 'Mione." He murmured. "I could get fired fer this." He mumbled, still leaning toward her and she could smell it, he had been drinking. How long had passed? She wondered. Was he drunk?

And then his lips touched hers, gentle and soft, which surprised her. His beard was bristly but only tickled her face. All too soon, he pulled away, only allowing himself a brush of their lips. Hermione's heart was hammering. She'd never felt more awake in her life. She sat upright and reached a hand around Hagrid's head and pulled him closer, kissing him deeper, opening her mouth slightly and tasting his lips with her tongue. A moan escaped him, washing her in the scent of firewhiskey. She got up onto her knees and put her other hand behind his head, pulling him closer still. She moaned softly, feeling the softness of his lips that she had dreamt of for so long, tasting the whiskey on his tongue and feeling his hands wrap tightly around her waist, pulling her against him. Hagrid's breathing increased as his hand trailed down to her behind and rested there for a moment. He was unsure, Hermione decided so she pushed her behind into his hand, silently encouraging him. Instead he pulled away from her entirely. Hermione's lips felt swollen.

"I'm so sorry. "Shouldn'ta done tha'." He went to get up but Hermione pulled him back, or tried to. Hagrid let her pull him back on the bed and looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"What you sorry for? I was enjoying that." She said, placing both hands around his neck. She was just inches from his lips...

"You're a...a well... You can do better than me. Tha's for sure." He turned away so Hermione took the opportunity to move his beard out of the way and kiss his neck, smelling clean sweat and soil. Hagrid didn't move but he did sigh softly. "This is wrong. I can' take advantage of yeh."

"You're not." Hermione mumbled, leaning up to look his eyes again. "Not if I'm willing to give you what you want." She said, her heart hammering at the prospect. Hagrid stared at her for a minute, somewhat the unsure.

"Are yeh sure? Yeh can say no at any time and I'll stop. Okay?" He asked, waiting for her to reply. Her reply was kissing him again. And gently pulling him down on top of her. He was hesitant at first but lowered himself over her, being careful not to put his full weight on her. They kissed again and Hermione trailed her hand over his chest hair and moaned against this mouth, imagining naughty things. Her panties grew wetter with each image so she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer, trying to grind against him. He lowered his waist down just a bit but Hermione felt a big, hard lump against her groin and gasped loudly. He was a lot larger than she was expecting, although, really, he was a half-giant. What did she expect?

She reached up and tried to grind against him again, pressing harder against his erection, eliciting a breathy moan from Hagrid. This time he thrusted against her groan a few times, pressing his impressive erection right into her sensitive bud and she let out a loud moan. Hagrid leaned up. "Did I hurt yeh?" He asked and almost pulled away.

"No, that felt really good. Don't stop." She whispered pulling him against her and pressing her lips to his. He let his tongue play with hers and the scent and taste of alcohol was making her head fuzzy again. Hagrid continued to grind on her but made no attempt to touch anywhere but her face.

Hermione took one of Hagrid's hands and brought it down to her breast which felt tiny in his meaty hand but he still gently massaged it, making Hermione's insides ache deliciously. He moaned again and arched her chest into his hand. Hermione went to move his hand to her wet spot but he had already beaten her to it, he slipped a hand under her waistband and onto her knickers, sliding a beefy finger between her wet folds, over her sensitive bud and down to her entrance where he pushed a finger into her making her gasp but Hagrid was already moving his finger and and out of her, slowly getting faster. He was more experienced than she gave him credit for. She clenched her toes as his finger pressed into her g-spot over and over. She was close to coming already. Her eyes closed, her mouth open with moans of pleasure escaping with each thrust of his finger inside her.

"I'm...close." She gasped out. Hagrid moved his finger faster still and within seconds Hermione was crying out in pleasure as her orgasm took over, vibrating in her veins and fogging her mind. For a second she forgot where she was.

When it was over she was gasping and exhausted but she still pulled Hagrid close and kissed him again, biting his bottom lip gently. "Oh wow." She said, laying back on the bed, eyes closing.

Hagrid didn't say a word as Hermione was swept away by sleep.


End file.
